


Just a little trip

by Kaaaaarooooo



Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : English Version [5]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: 1x03, 1x03 rewrite, Beth really want to be a part of this world, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Pre brio, Pre-Relationship, They are tease, beth can be a good liar, boss rio, ruby annie and mick are like what the hell, they are flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Continuation of 1x02 rewrite : Rio and Mick accompany the girls to Canada (1x03 rewrite).
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Brio Canon Rewrite : English Version [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839769
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Just a little trip

**Author's Note:**

> This rewrite is a direct continuation of the previous rewrite 1x02, but it can be read independently.
> 
> No beta.

Beth had called Annie and Ruby a few minutes after Rio leaving. She just told them that the gang had taken Boomer away and that she needed to talk to them about something very important the next day.

~~~~~

**The next day**

The girls were on Beth's couch, drinking white wine.

"So what's so important you have to tell us?" Asked Ruby.

Beth cleared her throat. "We have to go to Canada."

"Why?" Asked Annie.

"Uh...For a job...For the gang."

"Come on! I thought we were done with that." Said Ruby.

"Yeah we were but…It sounds so crazy even saying it."

"Spit it out." Said Annie.

"I…I…Offered to do another job." Annie and Ruby looked at her in amazement. "We all still need the money."

Annie laughed, she couldn't believe it was her sister who did this, normally it was more her style.

"But..." Ruby closed her eyes and thought of her daughter Sara, she sighed. "What do we need to do in Canada?

"Get something for him, but he didn't tell me what."

Annie sang. "I mean come on. Oh guys, seriously? Drugs up our asses."

"What?" Beth and Ruby had the same reaction.

"Oh yeah. Otherwise, you gotta swallow the baggie, which frankly, seems even more uncomfortable."

"No, that's not gonna happen." Said Ruby

"When is it?"

"Friday."

"I can't Friday. I have a home visit for my custody case."

"So you're gonna tell the man with the crying skull tattoo that Friday doesn't work for you." Said Ruby, looking at Annie with an almost exasperated look on her face.

"Fine. But we have to be back in time for me to clean up and get all the drugs out of my cavities."

"He didn't say it was drugs. No, it could be something else." Says Beth, trying to reassure herself.

"Like what?" Asked Annie.

"Guns."

"How is that better?" Ruby asked, stunned by this conversation.

"Can't fit up your ass." Said Annie, nonchalantly.

"And how do we get there, we can't take our own cars."

"In fact... he'll come and get us."

"It's getting worse and worse."

"We're going on a road trip to Canada with a gangster to score some drugs and make some money, cool."

~~~~~

**Friday**

Rio, or "gangfriend" as Annie had decided to call him entered through the back door, as if he lived here. He was accompanied by the bald man, with his tattoos on his face and skull, must have been his closest henchman.

"Ready ladies?" Asked Rio.

"Yeah bro." Annie replied.

Rio looked at her, frowning. Beth stopped herself from laughing, looked at him, nodded her head and smiled. Ruby, who was terrified, didn't say anything; she just followed them in silence.

Beth was surprised to see a car almost similar to hers, but at the same time it made sense, they had to go unnoticed. She walked towards the back door but Rio stopped her.

"No ma, you drive. Mick you get in the back between the other two." The other man, so Mick, nodded his head.

"What? Why?" Asked Beth surprised.

Rio gave her the keys. "They're not gonna take the time to search Beaver Cleaver's car."

Beth pouted at the nickname, but she kept going, opened the front door and sat in the driver's seat and Rio sat in the passenger seat.

~~~~~

The trip didn't last very long, but it seemed like an eternity for Beth. She hadn't said a word the whole way, and when she saw the customs officers, she squeezed the wheel.

"Just relax." Said Rio.

"I'm trying."

"That's right, Beth, its look like you got drugs up your ass." Annie says, laughing. Mick laughed. Beth glanced at them in the rearview mirror.

"Can they search us in that direction?" Beth asked to Rio. She was sure they had a gun.

"They can, but it would be a waste of time for them, and like I said, from the way you look, they won't even look."

"Okay." Beth blew a big blow and moved on, it was their turn.

The customs officer asked Beth for the passports of all the passengers. He examined them and looked at them one by one. It's true that to strangers they must have looked like a strange group.

"What are you coming to Canada for?"

"Shopping." "A trip." Said Beth and Rio at the same time.

Beth turned around towards Rio and spread her eyes; she glanced at the customs officer and saw that he was looking at them suspiciously. Beth activated her theater mode. She put a hand on Rio's thigh. "Honey, you said we could do a little shopping too." She fluttered her eyelashes.

Unfortunately or fortunately, Beth couldn't see the faces of Ruby and Annie who were a mixture of horror and surprise and Mick who was amused.

Before Rio could answer and perhaps ruin everything, the customs officer who looked at them strangely, almost shocked, asked her. "Is this your husband?"

Beth blushed in spite of herself. "Oh...No, that's...new." She pulled herself together and stroked Rio's thigh up and down to convince the customs officer.

Apparently it worked since he gave her back the passports. "You may go. Have a nice day."

"Thank you, I can't wait to get his credit card bill up in flames."

Beth moved the car along the road, when the border was out of sight, she took a breath.

"Wow, you know how to be convincing, B." Annie said proudly.

"Yeah, it's almost creepy." Ruby added, surprised by her best friend's boldness.

"Yeah, not bad, but I think you can take your hand off now." Said Rio, amused.

Beth pulled her hand from Rio's thigh, as if she had been burned, she didn't even notice she had left it. "Sorry." She cleared her throat. "You could say thank you."

"For being ruined after a day of shopping?"

Beth laughed. "Nooooo. For getting us through customs." She was proud of herself and she wanted Rio to be proud to. She looked at him and saw that he shook his head, but he had a little smile on his face. Victory! "Come on. I can turn around and tell this man that you actually kidnapped us."

Rio sneered. "Hm, you can, honey, but...we're armed."

Mick pulled out his silver gun, activated the hammer to show it was loaded, and then immediately deactivated it.

Beth pouted. 1 everywhere. "That's not fair."

"Oh, life isn't fair sweetheart."

Ruby and Annie looked at each other disconcerted by what they saw and heard. They felt like they were in the fourth dimension.

~~~~~

After a drive of about 20 minutes they arrived in front of a stationery store. Beth drove the car to the back of the store. Beth saw men loading and unloading boxes.

"Okay, go ahead." Said Rio to Beth.

"Me? Why?"

"You want to prove yourself, now's the time."

Beth sighed and nodded. She got out of the car and walked towards the man Rio had shown her. After a conversation she turned back to the car and raised her arms in defeat.

Rio closed his eyes and sighed.

"All right, this doesn't look good." Said Ruby, watching Beth come back empty-handed.

"So? What happened? Asked Annie.

"He doesn't have it." Replied Beth, avoiding looking at Rio.

Rio pinched the edge of his nose. "Oh, because he's telling you he doesn't have it, you believe him?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"If you can't even pick up a small package, you're useless to me."

Beth sees red. "Oh right, sorry. That's easy for you to say. You play the boss giving orders and you get your men to do the dirty work while you're collecting the money."

Rio took a deep breath through his nose, turned to Beth and looked at her with a black look. "You don't know what I do or who I am."

"And you don't know that either." Beth screamed.

"Okay..." Annie swallowed, it was very tense. "I'll try it, what's his name?"

"Mike." Answered Mick.

Annie came back a few minutes later, angry. "I don't get it. I thought we were connecting."

Rio looked at Mick, who shrugged his shoulders, but before he could say anything Ruby intervened.

Rio looked at Mick, who shrugged his shoulders, but before he could say anything Ruby intervened.

"All right, well, nice isn't gonna cut it." Ruby took a gun out of her purse. The girls shouted in surprise and fear. "Relax, it's not loaded. I'm just gonna scare him a little."

From the car, they could see Ruby advancing with determination towards Mike, her gun pointed in his direction and before she could say a word, she unintentionally pulled the trigger. Mick screamed in pain and Ruby in fear.

Rio and Mick looked at each other and laughed. "Shit, she just shot him." "Fuck, it was loaded."

Beth and Annie screamed and ran to Ruby, who had shot Mike in the foot. Mike told them to go get the boxes from the back.

"Let's get them." Said Beth, who ran away quickly to retrieve the "packages".

They came back to the car, loaded the "packages" into the trunk as quickly as possible and got back into the car, their hearts pounding.

As Ruby kept repeating "Oh my God" over and over again, Beth started laughing uncontrollably.

"Okay...You've officially gone crazy." Said Annie to Beth.

"I'm sorry but... she just shot him." Said Beth between laughs.

"It's not funny, I could have killed him." Said Ruby.

"Oh, come on, you shot him in the foot. He's gonna be okay."

"Maybe he won't be able to walk." Says Annie feeling a little guilty.

"He didn't have to underestimate us and give us the boxes in the first place."

"She's right. It's the price for trying to screw me over." Says Rio.

"Yep. He won't do it again." Added Mick.

"Was that some kind of compliment?" Beth asked to Rio.

Rio made a sound from the back of his throat. "Nah." The tension between them had completely disappeared.

Beth started the car and headed for the border.

~~~~~

Beth handed over their passports for the second time that day, this time to a woman officer.

"It was fast."

"Uh, yeah. Just a little shopping."

"Have all the receipts for your purchase?"

Rio rummaged in his pocket and took out a piece of paper, which he handed to the customs officer, who looked at them while chewing her chewing gum intensely and then inspected the "false receipt". "Everything looks in order. Pull on over the lane three."

"Is that the express lane?" Asked Beth.

"Searched and seizure. Just need to verify your purchases, and you're good to go."

The girls swallowed but Rio and Mick remained impassive. Beth parked on line 3. They got out of the car and stood aside while the car was inspected.

"Relax, if they see you're stressed, they'll think you're hiding something." Said Rio to the girls.

"But it is." Beth whispered back to him. She added for herself by imitating the voice of Rio. "They're not going to waste time searching Beaver Cleaver's car" She sighed. "My ass."

"Oh my God, a sniffer dog, we're screwed." Says Annie. "Hi little puppy."

"Miss, please don't engage the dog."

The girls watched in fear as the officers searched the boxes and the dog sniffed them. When the inspection was over, one of the customs officers returned to them.

"Get home safely. Thank you for your patience." He handed Beth their passports and the false receipt.

Everyone got back into the car in silence. Once we got away from the border and the "Welcome to Michigan" sign crossed, Beth parked on the side of the road on the edge of a forest.

Beth turned towards Rio. "How is that possible?" Neither Rio nor Mick answered her. "All right." Beth unfastened her seat belt, got out of the car and opened the trunk. Ruby and Annie, curious, joined her. "The dog would have smell drugs, right?"

"Yeah." Answered Ruby.

Beth opened one of the boxes. "What is it?"

"Get In there. Come on." Says Annie, impatient. They searched the cardboard box and found rolls of gift wrap. Annie took one and looked through the hole. "Is there something inside?"

"I don't see anything. It's gonna be inside then." Answered Ruby.

"So you're gonna let them watch?" Asked Mick to Rio, who had stayed in the car.

Rio shrugged. "We're going to take them back to the factory and Elizabeth wants to be involved anyway."

"Elizabeth, really?"

"Fuck you."

When Beth unfolded the wrapping paper to make sure there was nothing in it and saw Ruby and Annie's hallucinated faces, she frowned. "What?" Beth turned the wrapping paper around and smiled. Oh my God, this was so much better than drugs. She looked at Rio. "Counterfeit bills."

Rio smiled at her. "Yeah. Can you put them away now?"

Beth nodded. They put the rolls of wrapping paper in a cardboard box, closed the trunk, and got back in the car. They returned to Detroit, to the address given by Rio.

~~~~~

Beth stopped in front of a large metal garage door in an abandoned warehouse. The door opened immediately, as if they were expected, which they were. Beth drove the car inside the building and parked. Everyone got out of the car. Mick walked to the trunk, the girls looked ahead of them, gawking. The warehouse was full of different machines and people who were busy turning gift wrap into counterfeit money.

"Holy mother." Said Annie, impressed.

Rio clapped his hands and shouted, taking them out of their trance. "Okay everyone, this is the last delivery, so let's focus and don't make any mistakes. You separate the bills well and you make tight little piles." Beth watched Rio give his instructions and something formed in her stomach. "Impressed?" Asked Rio to Beth.

She sure was, but she wouldn't tell him. "If you're expecting a compliment, you won't get it." He wouldn't give it to her, so she wouldn't either.

Rio sneered. "Okay, that's fair."

"We did the job, so now we're going to talk about money." Beth looked behind him. "Real money."

Rio gets his lips wet, crosses his hands behind his back and looks at Beth. "How much you want, _mama_?"

Beth thought, she thought 10,000 apiece would be enough, and then she thought about Sara, her... the mortgages from her soon-to-be ex-husband, and her sister. But she knew that if she asked for too much, he wouldn't give her anything.

"25,000 each."

Rio laughed. "You want paid vacations and a health insurance too. Nah honey, you're dreaming."

"20000?"

"5000."

"What? No way. 15000."

"10,000 each and that's my final offer."

"Deal." It was the minimum she was willing to accept, so it was okay. And then it was only the first job.

"Cool."

The girls looked at each other, smiled and clapped their hands. "What's our next job?" Beth asked, excited and eager to start over.

"Wait, what?" Ruby looked at her like she was crazy. "I don't want be a part of this. 10,000 is enough."

"You're gonna need more money."

"I know, but I'd get by otherwise."

"But...Okay" Beth let it go, she understood, it was dangerous and risky and if her best friend didn't want to, she wouldn't push her. "What about you Annie?"

"It's been fun, but I think I'm with Ruby. It's too risky."

"Is it? Ever since you were a little girl you've been doing nothing but bul... nonsense, you've always chosen the wrong path and now no?"

"Today we have children. We can't afford to go to jail."

"I'm doing this for them."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

Beth looked at them but didn't answer. Just because it was true and false. Yes, she didn't want herself and her children to be homeless, but at the same time, she just wanted to be someone, someone other than just a housewife, a mother. She wanted someone to recognize her value and if that person was Rio, she would be very happy.

"That's okay, I can do it on my own." She would have liked to do it with them but, she could do it alone, she knew it, and in the end she wouldn't be so alone, Rio would be there, she hoped.

"Beth." "B."

"I can and I promise to be careful."

Annie and Ruby nodded their heads; they knew there would be no point in trying to change her mind. Beth was determined.

"All right. Mick, can you take them home?" Mick nodded. Annie and Ruby gave Beth one last hug and followed Mick outside. "Now it's up to the two of us. You're going to launder money for me."

"Beth nodded very seriously. "How much money?"

"We'll start with 20,000 for your first time."

"No, how much is it going to bring me."

Rio laughed. Beth thought that was a really beautiful sound.

"10%."

"But that's only 2,000."

Rio rolled his eyes. "Every two weeks. And if you do well, without causing problems, we'll increase the amount and the percentage."

Beth sighed. "Okay."

"Hey, you're in no position to negotiate."

"Not yet." Beth liked to tease him.

Rio shook his head; he was really amused and intrigued by this woman. "Never. Come on, follow me, I'll tell you how it's going to be and how you're going to do it and then I'll take you home."

But Beth had another idea. "Or you can take me home and explain to me how it's going to be over a glass of bourbon. It'll be quieter." Beth blushed as she watched Rio. She realized what she had just said. "Not like that. It's just loud in here."

"Hm. Okay then, let's go."

Beth started to follow him outside but realized she was going to leave empty-handed. "Don't forget the money we've earned."

Rio shook his head. "I don't have it on me. I'll give it to you when I bring you your first batch of fake money."

Beth pouting but nodded. She followed him to a black Cadillac. She sat in the passenger seat and let him drive her home in silence.

Once she arrived in front of her house. Rio parked. Once the front door was opened, Beth immediately took off her heeled boots and went to fetch two glasses and a bottle of Bourbon, which she put on the coffee table in the living room. She invited Rio to sit on the sofa, apologized and left him alone for just a minute, then returned with large sheets of paper, Post-it notes, markers and pens.

"Really?"

Beth shrugged. "I love it when it's organized. Bourbon?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk to renegotiate, ma?"

Beth laughs. "Nooooo." Beth filled both glasses and he filled one, which he took. She tinkled her glass with his and took a sip; their eyes did not leave each other's side. "To our partnership."

Rio sneered. "No, I'm the boss. You never give up?"

"Rarely."

"You will not win with me."

"We'll see."

Soon they went to work. Beth realized that not only was Rio very serious about his business and his money, but that he was just as square and organized as she was. Soon her schedule filled up. Rio left her an hour later with the promise to come back the following week with the fake cash and today's reward.

~~~~~

Beth was sure that in time they would get along well, they already did, well even if she didn't have to, she felt comfortable with him, enough to tease and laugh with him, and apparently him too. Maybe one day they could even become partners, but for that she had to gain and keep his trust, but above all she had to work hard and well. In any case she was eager to start her new life and for Rio to teach her the ropes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> English isn't my first language, if it has fault, don't hesitate to tell me. I use DeepL for helping me with the translation.  
> Kudos and comment makes smile!!


End file.
